Dawn
by doodlelover
Summary: Naruto has a bad dream, and right away Sasuke is there for him to tackle to death. SasuNaruSasu, mild angst, shounen-ai.


**Uh...this is an utterly pointless oneshot -nervous laugh- But...it was mostly written because of my depressed state when I finished reading _Inuyasha_. 10 years I followed that manga...and now that it's over I...-sighs- All in all, it was a great story and I'll miss it. Show your love to it! Without it I would have never started liking anime, and then wouldn't have found Naruto and Yaoi. Yeah, I cried when it was over (shut your mouths, all of you!) and then went on a hill for an hour and thought. And then this came along! -smile- Hope you like the...pointlessness of it. I really need to stop with the fluff...it's going to be the death of me.**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine then there would be more watermelon love in recent chapters (AKA Suika). And Sasuke would get beaten up...a lot. And then him and Naruto would have random sex on my couch...**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

** DAWN**

* * *

He holds the sand in his hand, small grains slipping through his fingers and gaps. Each grain falls to his side, falling slowly, softly, without a sound. The awakening sun is bright and blinding, you have to narrow you eyes just to look at the horizon. The ocean water laps gentle at the shore, creating a calm atmosphere. Seagulls fly in the distance. Trees rustle in the soft wind.

Next to him, a presence. He feels it, leans into the touch that is felt on either side of his hips and on the back of his neck. His head tips backward and more light kisses are asserted to the exposed skin. Heavy breathing and hushed moans are emitted.

His head is turned and he crushes his lips against the others, feeling heady at the touches he's given. Soft fingers trace the hem of his jeans, touch the skin under his shirt and on his sides. He breaks away and looks down at the sand. He knows what the other wants. What he himself doesn't want. He stops that hands that roam around his chest.

The other growls lowly and forcefully wraps his arms around his waist, pulls him close. The grip is tight, unwavering. He knows he can't escape from this, but he doesn't want to give up either. The embrace is almost innocent, it almost makes him want to sink in to the warmth of the other, but is too stubborn. Warm breath presses into his hair.

But he wants to give in, wants to feel those touches--caresses. The way their skin glides when they're intimate. The way the hitch in his breath increases when he pushes back. When he kisses him at the peak of his high. And then after...when he forgets who he is. Who they are...what they are.

The touching stops abruptly. Confusion overwhelms him.

He's compelled to turn around, to gaze into the deep eyes of the other. Before he can react to his thoughts he's turned and forced to look at the other anyway. He doesn't look angry. He looks...Sad.

The bangs of the other overshadow his eyes, making the agony and hurt in them shine and stand out more. He also notices a glint of predatory dominance in them, but pays no heed to it. All he can focus on is that he finally is going through some pain, pain that he himself has been going through this whole time. Nothing else matters.

He leans up to kiss him, but this time of his own accord, his own willingness. The feelings is different.

And just as soon as the warmth appears, it is gone. Everything swallowed up by a mass of light that engulfs the area; the sun is rising, taking everything with it. All the feelings he had waited for to show as he built up to them; gone.

The dawn.

It takes everything with it, including his only happiness. Finger clutch at the sand, wanting something to hold him into this world so that he doesn't lose himself to the pain. But it's useless and he knows it. He will wake up, and then he will have to deal with everything that dawn brings with it. The sand falls through his fingers once again, and he feels the emptiness that comes with it.

The dawn; he doesn't want it to come. All he wants is--

* * *

_Beep--Beep--Beep_

Naruto sat up in bed, breathing harshly and fast as his chest heaved up and down. His blue eyes darted to and fro, trying to decipher where in the hell he was. He gulped down the lump in his throat, and when he had some semblance of where he was, took his fists to rub away the blurriness in his eyes.

His room opened up before him and he exhaled the lungful of air to calm himself. A hand lifted to tangle in his unruly hair, combing through some of the knots that had formed in his sleep.

"Just a dream..." he sighed again and slumped, pressing the snooze button of his alarm absently.

"Even when sleeping you're too loud."

The blonde's head whipped to his door, a wide smile in place as the familiar tone made it to his ears. A second later and he was off the bed, tackling the owner of that voice to the ground, making a move to straddle his hips as his arms wove around a pale neck.

"Ack! Hey, get off--you're too heavy!"

"...Sasuke!" His giggled as he pressed kisses all along the neck at his disposal, the skin turning a light shade of red as he continued to do so.

Sasuke relaxed and propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at a mop of sunny hair. He sighed. "Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He questioned as his neck was assaulted.

Naruto unlatched himself and looked up at Sasuke, who was still flushing a bright shade of red and looking in another direction. He smiled at having been able to embarrass Sasuke. "Nohin'. Just wanted to hug you."

The older man's face turned even redder, but his eyes grew soft at the statement. He scoffed. "Dobe..."

"Hey! Don't insult me, teme! I'll kick your ass." Naruto yelled, indignant at being insulted for no reason. A second later and he was smiling again and pressing his nose into Sasuke's husky smelling neck again. "Later...right now I want to enjoy having you for the entire day."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, you have me." He wrapped his arms around the other and held him close.

"Yeah..."

He smiled and returned the gesture.

_I have you..._

* * *

**Eheheh...fluff.**

**P.S. Who is outraged with Karin...?! The--the bite marks...! On her neck...and then down...down...Yeah, the only way that will be good is if some 'O those are from Suigetsu T.T **

**But then again...it also makes me mad/glad that Sasuke thinks that Taka is similar to team seven...(chapter 414 Page 16) But I did enjoy seeing a half naked Naruto xD  
**

**Heh...review?**


End file.
